1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a method and apparatus for testing material coupons.
2. Description of Related Art
Aerospace structures may be fabricated from a wide variety of materials. For example, composite materials are frequently used in aerospace structures due to their high strength to weight ratios. It is desirable to load test certain aerospace structures for verification that the structure will withstand the loading criteria. Typical prior art test fixtures require high tolerance material coupons in order to accurately test each coupon. Further, typical prior art test fixture lack the ability to reverse load test coupons.
Hence, there is a need for an improved test fixture for the testing of material coupons.